mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentro
Tentro is a Flexers Mixel. Description Despite being strong and super-intelligent, Tentro lacks confidence. No one knows why though, because this flexible Mixel has tentacles that pack a huge punch and the ability to climb any surface and capture any Nixel that attacks. Tentro is the most powerful of the Flexers tribe, but also the most sensitive. He suffers from a lack of confidence and puts himself in trouble at the most inopportune times. Background Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness Tentro and Lunk make Hamlogna Sandwiches on a conveyer belt, which pleases Zaptor and later Jawg. Elevator Tentro mixes with Lunk to get to Balk's party faster. Mixed Up Special He and Teslo are seen exercising when the Glurt/Scorpi murp covers them in slime. Relationships Other Flexers Neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids He was seen exercising with Teslo in Mixed Up, which means that they should have a good relationship. The rest is neutral. Frosticons Tentro seems to be friends with Lunk. The other Frosticons are neutral so far. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Tentro was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41516 and contains 69 pieces. Tentro's in-booklet code is EL2AST1C which is Elastic when decoded. Trivia *Like Jawg and Glurt, he has 4 legs. **He is the only one out of these not to be based off of a canine of some sort. *His design is based off either a squid or an octopus. **His name is a pun on the word "tentacle", which octopi have eight of. *His upper body shape looks similar to Zaptor's. *His tentacles are unusually short; said because of this, he uses his legs to flex and stretch instead. *He is the tallest of the Flexers. *He is often mistakingly referred to by the name of Flexi. Various descriptions for Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness call him this, as well as the LEGO Club Magazine May/June 2014 issue. *He looks like he's wearing a mask. *Elevator is the first episode where Tentro actually speaks. **Whenever he speaks, he extends i-based sounds, which makes them sound like they're springing, fitting his elastic abilities. *Tentro is best friends with Lunk. * He is the only Mixel so far to have four legs with actual flexibility. * He is the only Flexer without an opening mouth or a tongue in LEGO form. Gallery Set Tentro Bag.jpg Tentro.png Tentro lego.png Artwork Robot tentro.PNG Tentro Bio.jpg Tentro and Lunk Master Chefs.jpg|Tentro and Lunk in Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness.jpg Tentro3.png|Tentro's original artwork. imagesCARD4ISA.jpg Tentro.jpg Tenty.jpg Lunk and Tentro.jpg|We'll get there in ti-iiiiime! Tentro thumb.png Elevator.jpg Tentro_480x269_02.jpg 41516 Tentro b-1.png MrTentro.png LookAtTentro.png Tentros Computer.png We stayin fit.jpg|Tentro exercising with Teslo. Go Time.png Beep Beep.png Morbid Tentro.jpg|Tentro is upset? RockHolder.png|Tentro holding a rock DancingMad.png|Tentro when unmixable Tentro Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Combinations Cartoon Mixes Lunkro.PNG|With Lunk Gobbro.PNG|With Gobba Tenslo.PNG|With Teslo Murps Tently.jpg|With Chomly LEGO Mixes GobbaTentroLEGO.jpg|With Gobba JawgTentroLEGO.jpg|With Jawg KrawTentroLEGO.jpg|With Kraw TentroBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk SlumboTentroLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo LunkTentroLEGO.jpg|With Lunk Murps ChomlyTentroLEGO.jpg|With Chomly FlurrTentroLEGO.jpg|With Flurr Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Flexers Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels with jaws Category:More than two legs Category:Cute Mixels